Sweet Dreams
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Sam and Sookie play house while Bill is away, and Sookie realizes what she's really known all along


*another take on what happened while Sam was staying with Sookie when a serial killer was out to get her. I get hung up on this time because I feel like so much more could and should have happened between Sam and Sookie. I hope fans of those two as a couple will enjoy.

Sookie knew is was well past midnight, but she didn't know why she was wide awake. It had been a long night at work, and she was exhausted, but sleep just wouldn't come. She had been on edge recently for good reason. A serial killer was on the loose, and he was after her. Her boss and local shape-shifter Sam Merlotte was sleeping on her couch downstairs. Bill was out of town on vampire business, and he had been staying with her all week. They had actually been having a great time just hanging out and watching tv together after they got back from the bar, and there had been a few tense moments of the sexual nature. Something had always been simmering between them, but with Bill gone and Sam so close, Sookie was feeling it and more confused than ever. They felt like a couple. Sam was such a good man, and she knew he loved her, and this week especially had led her to question her own feelings. Right or wrong, she knew what she needed right now.

She hopped out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs. Sam was sound asleep looking handsome as ever. His scruffy looks had always appealed to Sookie, and tonight was no exception. Shifters run hotter than regular folks, so he had mostly kicked out of the sheet, revealing a muscular body clad in only a pair of light blue boxers. He was on his side, so there was just enough room for Sookie to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Sam," she whispered and lightly touched his shoulder.

He immediately opened his eyes, clearly on edge, ready to tackle danger head on. When Sookie smiled he realized everything was okay. _Gosh, she's so pretty_, he thought. Her hair was down and she was wearing a practically worn out Mickey Mouse tee shirt and shorts. Simple but beautiful.

"Hey there," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Can't sleep," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he said partially sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Sookie smiled. Sam was so sweet, and his offer to watch a movie with her though he was clearly tired proved his selflessness once again.

"Actually," she said a bit coyly. "I have another favor to ask."

"Anything," he said, and she knew he meant it.

"I feel a little silly, but will you come sleep with me?" she paused. "I'm so tired, but I'm scared. I feel about four years old right now, and I'm just lying awake up there afraid to close my eyes. I know you are down here, and won't let anything happen to me, but I would just feel better if...," she trailed off as she started to trip over her words. Explaining to this Sam in her head before she came downstairs had been a whole lot easier.

Sam smiled and put his finger to her mouth to sshhh her. "Sookie, you don't have to explain, and you don't have to ask me twice to share your bed under any circumstances," he said grinning.

She laughed knowing he meant what he said but would be a perfect gentleman.

"Well, come on then," she said.

Sam contemplated putting his white t-shirt back on but decided against it since Sookie had already seen him in just his boxers, and he followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. She had even seen Sam naked earlier in the week when he had fallen asleep a dog and woke up himself. They'd had a brief fight over his secret, but that was all over now.

The house Sookie's grandmother had left her was nice, but old and he could see how it would be a bit creepy at night. He totally understood her need for company and was glad he was the one there to fulfill that role.

"I just need to use the restroom," she said, "so, make yourself comfortable."

Sam climbed in on the right side of Sookie's bed. He knew she slept on the left from peeking in on her a few nights this week to make sure she was okay. The sheets were cool and felt great against his hot skin. He settled in on his left side facing where Sookie would be sleeping. The clock on her nightside now read 12:35.

Sookie emerged from the bathroom, smiled, clicked off the lamp and got in bed beside him. He longed to reach out and touch her. He couldn't help but wish it could be like this every night. The girl he loved climbing in bed beside him. He would settle though for making her feel safe.

Sookie lay on her back at first staring up at the ceiling, but then she did something Sam had not expected. She gently reached over and took his right hand and in one swift movement rolled over onto her own left side and settled back against him bringing his arm across her stomach so he was spooning her. Her hair smelled like strawberries. His whole body went still as he fought off an erection.

As she felt him tense, she quietly said, "is this okay? I just wanted to snuggle with you."

He laughed at the word snuggle and relaxed, hugging her closer. "Yes, of course it's okay," Sam said. "You just surprised me is all."

_Please don't get hard, _he thought, and Sookie laughed. The telepath had heard his thoughts. She could always hear better when she was touching someone.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"Don't be," Sookie said. "I'm flattered," she gave his hand a quick squeeze reassuring him everything was alright. "Goodnight Sam. Thank you."

"My pleasure,' he said pulling her close, and both drifted off to sleep.

Sam opened his eyes the next morning and at first thought he was still dreaming. Through some obvious shifts during slumber, he was laying on his back with Sookie snuggled up tight against him. Her head was on his left shoulder with her nose pressed into the crook of his neck, her hand was resting heavily on his stomach, and her right leg was draped across him. _Jesus Christ _he thought as he got turned on. _Pull it together._

About that time her alarm went off. It was 9 am. They were opening the bar today and needed to be in at 10:30 to prep for the lunch crowd. Sookie opened her eyes, realized she was suction-cupped to Sam and smiled. "Morning," she said before rolling over and turning off the alarm. The absence of her weight was like losing an arm. Sam wished they could stay like that all day. She must have sensed his sadness because she rolled right back over and kissed him on the cheek laying her hand lightly on this bare chest. "That's the best night's sleep I've had in months," she said. "You're an awesome bed buddy."

Sam smiled. "Back at you." They looked at each other a few seconds too long...when Sookie hopped out of bed.

"Okay," she said. "Why don't you use the shower first, and I'll go make you breakfast." She was out of the room before he could even respond.

She was taking some groceries out of the fridge when she heard the water. _I wonder if he's taking a cold shower. _His morning arousal had not gone unnoticed. It's one of the reasons Sookie fled from her room. A few more seconds and who knows what might have happened.

Sookie was absent mindedly scrambling some eggs thinking about Sam's hard body upstairs in her shower. _God he was so warm..._

"Sookie," Sam said. "You okay?" Her daydream was causing her to burn the eggs, and she burned her hand when she reached to grab the pan off the burner.

"Ouch," she said. Sam rushed over, dressed, his hair still wet from the shower. He grabbed a potholder and moved the pan off the stove and turned it off. He pulled Sookie to the sink to run cold water over her burn. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I'm still not awake yet."

"No worries," Sam said. "I'm just glad your okay." He lifted her hand to inspect the burn and lightly kissed it. "There," he said. "All better." Their eyes met again. _Kiss me_ she thought, but Sam couldn't read her mind like she could his. She knew he wanted too but wasn't sure if he had permission, and to be honest she wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not. Sam and Sookie had kissed once, and it was hot and passionate. It had ended in a fight, but all that had blown over, and she was quite certain another kiss would end quite differently.

She broke the ice, finally. "Well, I'll guess I'll go get ready now," she said. "I burned the eggs clearly, but there's sausage and toast warm in the oven." She turned and practically ran out of the kitchen. _Maybe I'm the one who needs to take a cold shower._

Sookie was touched to see that Sam had made up the bed.

She showered and got ready and headed back downstairs.

Sam and Sookie rode in silence the few miles to Merlotte's, and all day you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. When they ran into each other in the hallway, their eyes met longingly. She caught him watching her about a dozen times that day and smiled, encouraging him to keep it up. His guard was down, and she could read his mind loud and clear today. Both were thinking about the innocent night they'd spent wrapped up in each other's arm and both were wondering if things might cross the line tonight.

The dinner crowd was rowdy and both Sookie and Sam were too busy to think much from about 6 to 9. Andy Bellfleur came in towards the end of the night to give them an update on the hunt for the serial killer. Still on the loose he said and made sure Sam was still staying with Sookie. After Sam assured him that was the case, he left, and it was time to close up. Sam closed out the register while Sookie swept up. Terry was in the kitchen cleaning out the deep fryer. All three left around 10:30. "See you tomorrow," Terry said leaving Sam and Sookie alone in the parking lot.

"You ready," Sam said and opened the passenger side door of his jeep for Sookie.

"Yep," she said smiling inside and out. She had a good feeling about tonight.

When they got home, Sookie and Sam shared a slice of pie and she made a pot of decaf coffee. They ate and laughed and talked about the bar's patrons that night. Jan Fowler was in and always made for a funny time. They'd had to call her a cab when she started dancing.

"Sam," Sookie said. "I like playing house with you."

"Playing house?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, waking up together in the morning, going to work, coming home, sharing a slice of pie at the kitchen table." She picked at the plate a bit looking down. "It's just nice, and I love your company."

Sam reached across the table and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Sookie, I love your company too. The day you walked into my bar was the best day of my life." She knew he meant it and smiled.

When they were finished, Sam offered to help Sookie clean up, but she shooed him away. "I'll do it," she said, and Sam left the kitchen.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Sam was sitting on the couch watching tv, and she was happy to see that he hadn't made up his couch bed. He smiled at her looking a little nervous. He was clearly hoping to share her bed again tonight. "I hope I wasn't assuming too much," he said.

"Nope," she said smiling back. "Let's go to bed."

Sam clicked the remote, jumped up and followed Sookie upstairs. He brought his small dop kit with him. He had plans to make his breath minty fresh just in case.

"Why don't you go first?" she said gesturing towards the bathroom. "I'll turn down the bed."

Sam brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He folded his clothes neatly and set them along with is dop kit on a chair in the bathroom.

"Your turn," he said opening the door. Sookie had folded down the bed and turned off the overhead light. A tiny lamp on her nightstand gave the room a romantic glow.

"Thanks," she said passing him. She opened a drawer and pulled something out and quickly went into the bathroom. Sam settled into the bed.

Sookie shed her uniform, washed off her makeup and brushed her hair and teeth. She held up the sleep outfit she had gotten out of the drawer. Last night she had been wearing an oversized Mickey tee and little sleep shorts. It wasn't exactly what you'd call sexy although somehow she thought Sam didn't mind. Tonight she had selected a tight lacy camisol and black boy shorts. She admired herself in the mirror, her summer tan glowing. She knew she looked good. She had made up her mind. Sam was a good man, and he loved her, and he was here. Bill was off doing God knows what. She had thought about Sam all day. Waking up with him this morning had felt so right and awakened something inside of her. She would never be able to wake up with a vampire. She had loved dating Bill because she couldn't hear his thoughts and though she cared for him deeply, all that relationship had brought her so far was a few hot nights and a world of trouble. Sam had his own supernatural abilities but he wasn't a killer, and she wanted him bad. His thoughts were often muddled since he was a shape-shifter, and the ones she did pick up were always good. Bill had given her adventure, but Sam could give her a happy life. She wasn't a hundred percent sure he would accept what she was about to offer while she was technically still in a relationship with Bill, but she was going to try it anyways.

Sookie opened the bathroom door and stepped out into Sam's view. His eyes grew wide, immediately noticing her wardrobe change from the night before. If he had been turned on then, he was on fire now.

_Say something_ he thought. "Wow," he said. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said smiling and climbed into bed without another word facing away from him.

_What's she up too? _he thought. She heard him and smiled to herself. She took a deep breath, trying to getting up her nerve, but it was Sam who made the first move. He reached over and ran his finger down her arm. It was all the motivation she needed. She flipped over to face him, giving him permission, and he took her cue. He kissed her, softly at first, but it quickly grew more passionate. They made out for about 10 minutes, hands roaming all the while. Sam's tongue felt magical in Sookie's mouth, awakening an ache she'd suspected but didn't really know she had until he'd held her last night. Kissing Bill was fun but quick. Once he got aroused, his fangs came out and it was uncomfortable. She felt like she could kiss Sam forever. Pressed up against him, she could feel his warmth and excitement and wanted him to know that she was willing to give herself to him. She reached down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt indicating that she wanted him to take it off. His breath caught as her hands touched the spot right above his boxers.

"Sookie," he whispered. "Are you sure about this? I'm asking because a few more seconds, and I can't turn back."

Sookie smiled. Even in the throes of passion, Sam was such a gentleman. He was giving her a chance to back out.

"Sam, I've thought about this moment all day. I want too. I promise."

That was enough talking for Sam. He sat up and shed his shirt and she did the same. Sam looked at her so lovingly. "You are so beautiful," he said. He bent down and kissed her neck then moved to her breasts. His mouth felt so warm. "Oh, Sam," she moaned. When he came back up to her mouth, she reached down inside his boxers. She cupped her hand around his ample erection and whispered in his ear, "I want you inside of me."

Sam could barely breathe. "I'll be right back," he said sliding slowly off the bed. He knew he had a condom somewhere in his dop kit. He had been hoping to get to use it all day.

While he was gone, Sookie wriggled out of her boy shorts and was lying on the bed naked when he came back in. He looked like he might faint. She could read his mind. _My every fantasy is coming true._ He shrugged out of his boxers and climbed back in bed beside her.

"Here, let me," she said taking the condom from his hand. She gently tore it open and rolled it on. She wasn't even sure how she knew how. You didn't exactly need condoms with a vampire, and Bill had been her first, but she just did it with ease. A perfect fit like she'd decided she and Sam were.

He rolled on top of her kissing her deeply. He reached down between their legs to make sure she was ready and sure enough she was wet and her kiss let him know she was hungry for him.

"You ready," he asked softly, and she nodded her head. Their eyes locked as he entered her. He closed his eyes and bent his head once he was all the way in. "Oh, Sookie," he breathed into her neck. _Don't go to fast. Be gentle. _His mind was on fire. He was making love to the woman of his dreams and he didn't want to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable. As he gently started thrusting, she moaned his name, "Oh, Sam." He managed to hang on for about ten minutes worried he couldn't last when finally she said, "Sam, I'm coming." He let go at her words and they climaxed together. They lay in silence for a few moments and he gently rolled off of her draping his arm across her bare stomach.

"You okay?" he said.

Sookie started crying. _Oh no. I hope she doesn't regret this_ he thought.

She could hear him and rolled to face him—"No Sam. I'm just happy. She hugged him and he gladly hugged her back. Sookie was overwhelmed with emotion. Sam was such a tender lover. It had been the perfect night, and she knew now more than ever that it was Sam she was supposed to be with.

Sam kissed her and said he'd be right back making a quick move to discard the used condom. He came back and slid in behind Sookie pulling her close.

"I love you, you know that right," Sam said. "You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you Sam," she said and raised his hand to kiss it. "I'm going to fall in love with you. I promise." Sookie wasn't exactly sure what the future would hold, but she knew she wanted Sam right beside her.

Sam and Sookie drifted off to another night of peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The end…


End file.
